Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, photo-electric, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of communications, power conversion, networks, computers, entertainment, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor devices, particular in high frequency applications such as radio frequency (RF) wireless communications, often contain one or more integrated passive devices (IPDs) to perform necessary electrical functions. The IPDs are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency interference (RFI), harmonic distortion, or other inter-device interference, such as capacitive, inductive, or conductive coupling, also known as cross-talk, which can interfere with their operation. The high-speed switching of digital circuits also generate interference.
Multiple semiconductor die and discrete IPDs can be integrated into a system-in-package (SIP) module for higher density in a small space and extended electrical functionality. The semiconductor die and discrete IPDs are mounted to a substrate for structural support and electrical interconnect. An encapsulant is deposited over the semiconductor die, discrete IPDs, and substrate. A shielding layer is formed over the encapsulant to isolate sensitive circuits. The SIP module substrate is physically mounted and electrically connected to a board in the next level of integration. An internal barrier may be formed in the encapsulant between the semiconductor die and discrete IPDs for inter-device EMI and RFI isolation. The internal barrier often requires additional processing steps, e.g., drilling or etching and separate electrical interconnect, for a ground path from the shielding layer through the internal barrier.